


Jamais plus

by Nelja



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois premières fois, suffisamment humiliantes pour ne plus se reproduire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais plus

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Daniel Knauf et HBO. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 1x11.

En Russie, bien sûr, il est normal de s'embrasser sur la bouche pour se saluer. Iris était petite, mais elle se rappelle encore.

Mais ceci n'avait rien à voir.

Elle ne peut pas croire que Tommy Dolan se l'est permis. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il pense pouvoir la voler à son frère.

Il ne compte pas, ne voit-il pas cela ? Il n'a pas le droit de penser qu'il est plus qu'un moyen pour elle de retrouver Justin, une vitre à travers laquelle elle pourra l'atteindre, le faire rentrer, à travers laquelle elle ne voit que lui. Elle ne doit pas être distraite par d'agaçants scintillements, elle n'est pas censée y voir son propre reflet.

Elle l'avait prévu, oui, et elle ne comptait pas forcément refuser. Elle aurait bien pu le laisser espérer. Mais cela aurait dû n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Et si Iris bouillonne d'humiliation de et colère, c'est parce que Tommy Dolan l'a fait vouloir cela, parce que l'espace d'un instant, il a laissé sa marque sur ses lèvres et dans son sang.

Et maintenant, elle est certaine que ce jeune débauché pense qu'elle s'est abaissée à son niveau pour avoir accepté. Non, pire, il pense qu'il lui est supérieur parce qu'il a fait ça de nombreuses fois - elle en est certaine - alors que pour elle c'était la toute première.

Elle se sent honteuse et brûlante, et ses joues en rougiraient presque. Elle se promet que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

* * *

Les parents de Tommy l'ont emmené au temple quand il était enfant, et il a prié, les genoux nus touchant le sol, il a demandé à Dieu son pain quotidien, une place dans son royaume, le bonheur pour sa famille, et à peu près tout ce qui dans l'univers peut attirer les souhaits d'un petit garçon.

Mais ceci n'a rien à voir. En tant qu'adulte, il a bien compris que Dieu avait probablement autre chose à faire que d'entendre les prières du monde entier.

Et pourtant, quand Justin lui propose de prier ensemble, il ne peut pas juste rire et dire que ce n'est pas son genre.

Le regard du prêtre est compatissant et implacable, et Tommy a un frisson, la sensation déplaisante d'être un enfant pris en faute. Il se demande si c'est ce qu'on est censé ressentir en présence de Dieu. Il se demande si le monde se distort en la présence de Justin. Peut-être, dans les lieux où il se trouve, Dieu entend-il vraiment.

"Pourquoi devrais-je prier ? Que devrais-je demander ?"

"L'absolution de tes péchés." répond Justin d'une voix calme, engageante, avec un écho d'acier froid.

Tommy frissonne, pense à Iris. Il n'y a pas de raison. Il aurait bien pire à se faire pardonner si c'était bien devant Dieu qu'il pliait, et pas devant la présence inflexible de Justin. Mais il tombe à genoux tout de même, les yeux levés, toujours fixés sur le prêtre.

Ce n'est pas normal. Il devrait avoir refusé. Au moins, il devrait avoir accepté par politesse, comme lorsqu'on souhaite une bonne journée aux hommes à qui on souhaite de se casser une jambe. Cela devrait n'avoir aucun effet sur lui.

Et pourtant, il a l'impression de sentir une présence enveloppante, oppressante, qui est peut-être Dieu. Il ne sait pas si c'est ce que vivent les chrétiens, cette impression de ne pas pouvoir vraiment respirer. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait en venir à aimer cela. Il en doute.

Et pourtant, il regarde le sourire approbateur de Justin, et il a la terrible sensation que, pour l'instant, il fait _ce qu'il faut_. Le prêtre, maintenant, s'est agenouillé lui aussi, et pourtant... Tommy a l'impression que quoi qu'il avoue, quoi qu'il demande, Justin saura tout. Il se sent faible, stupidement crédule, comme quand il était petit, et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à douter, pas vraiment...

Les hontes de sa vie lui reviennent en foule, l'étouffent. Il demande l'absolution de ses péchés, et il pense encore à Iris. Il le demande vraiment en son esprit, et il pourrait jurer que cela ne va pas jusqu'au fond de son coeur, sauf que le regard de Justin est posé sur lui, alors il ne sait plus.

Il est heureux que Dieu n'ait jamais été là, ne l'ait jamais entendu quand il était enfant.

Quand il se relève, il se sent peut-être libéré. Pardonné, certainement pas.

Il se promet que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

* * *

Justin a probablement déjà embrassé une femme de force, et pire. Ou il le fera, ou quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler quels souvenirs sont ceux de sa vie, et lesquelles viennent des rêves.

Mais ceci n'a rien à voir. Cela n'a rien de commun avec les rêves. C'est réel, plus que rien ne pourra jamais l'être. C'est Iris. Et elle a tué ces enfants. Tout semble soudain si naturel. Si répugnant.

Cela n'aurait dû avoir aucun effet sur lui. Il a déjà accepté le fait que Dieu l'a élu pour servir le Mal, accepté les Ténèbres. Il sait qu'elles enveloppent le monde. Comment peuvent-elles encore le surprendre ou le fasciner ?

Et pourtant il avait encore du respect pour Iris, réalise-t-il juste au moment où il le perd. Il n'a même pas voulu voir de mal dans son lien avec le petit journaliste. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se permettait pas de la toucher. C'était un reste de décence, ou plutôt, en sa présence, les souvenirs nostalgique d'une décence entièrement morte.

Ca y est, ceci a disparu aussi. La douleur est un effet secondaire inévitable.

Et il n'y aurait maintenant plus rien qui l'empêcherait de la prendre.

Si, réalise-t-il alors qu'il l'embrasse avec violence et l'étrangle à la fois. Alors même qu'il accepte entièrement sa mission et son destin, il reste quelque chose. La noirceur inattendue de l'âme d'Iris est révélée, elle cesse d'être cette image de droiture qui l'intimidait. Mais elle ne devient pas négligeable pour autant. Au contraire, c'est comme si elle reprenait son rôle de guide, de grande soeur, toujours un pas devant lui, toujours au-dessus de lui sans le paraître. Mais du côté des Ténèbres, cette fois.

Comment ose-t-elle ? Justin est l'élu, pas elle ! Il n'a pas besoin d'elle !

Il la repousse presque aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisie.

Il reprend ses esprits enfin, et non, il ne peut pas se permettre cela. Il a une mission. Il n'a pas l'intention de suivre Iris, qu'elle le fuie, ou qu'elle ait décidé de l'emmener là depuis le début.

Il la regarde, soumise en apparence, toujours fière pourtant, étendue sur le divan. Il l'aime, il la déteste, il la désire, elle le dégoûte, et tout ceci ensemble n'est même pas si étonnant. Le mal est partout. Si cela a pu le troubler, c'est juste par manque d'expérience.

Il se promet que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.


End file.
